Miko meets Kekkaishi
by Silversun XD
Summary: The Shikon Jewel has now returned to be apart of Kagome once again pertinently, but with a new school and meeting both sides of the Hazama clan, how will she go through with protecting herself and her new friends, will she find love again? Read this story and find out! I hope you like it! XD pairings vote in ch.2 I do NOT own InuYasha or Kekkaishi!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Start

**Kagome's POV**

I sighed for the thousandth time today as I stare out the window of the express train. If you want to know why I am here in the present it's because the well closed up on me when the final battle ended and the wish on the Shikon no Tama was made. After the wish was made, it merged with my body and soul and sent me to live in the present leaving my second family in the past.

As to why I am on a express train, it is because when I crawled out of the well, I got news that I failed my exams to go into high school, so I have to redo my last year.

*sniff sniff* 'Just when I worked so hard too.' *sigh*

I look into my glass reflection to see my cerulean blue-gray eyes, heart-shape face, and my button nose. Past my reflection would be the station that the train just stopped at. I started to follow the crowd out of the train station.

'I wonder where I am going to find my route from my apartment. Since Karasumori Academy is so far from the sunset shrine, I had to get a new living space close to it.*sigh* Although I don't mind, it would get a bit lonely. It is a good thing that it's still summer so that can get settled in.'

I was walking on a road with my trusty big yellow backpack (which I have no idea how it survived the Feudal Era) and my tan suitcase in between two estates when two elders started fighting above me. I sweat dropped.

'I don't think that they can see me seeing as they are too focused on fighting each other. Although they do seem fit then any elders I have ever seen … never mind.' *nervous smile*

Then that is where I felt it. I looked at them when I felt power coming from the elder woman. Next thing I know green and blue box-shaped barriers were everywhere and them jumping on them or some other use they have.

I saw the elder man get hit pretty bad by a green box that materialized in front of him. He was falling a few yards away from me and as my good heart told me, I dropped my luggage and ran to catch him just in time. I set him on the ground gently since he was dizzy.

"Are you alright elder? You were hit pretty badly." I asked worriedly

"Ah that is alright! I am much tougher that a little fall couldn't hurt Me." said the elder man. He jumped up from his sitting position to stand to show that he was alright. I smiled at his energy. I stood up as well and brushed my jeans and blue top. I look at him. I saw the elder woman jump down and smack the elder man, which caused a violent one-sided verbal fight.

"Well," I started uncertainly, breaking the one-sided fight, "you were hit a bit hard with that green barrier."

Now that caught their attention.

"So you can see our kekki barriers?" questioned the elder woman. I nodded and smiled.

"I guess I am not the one that can use ki, now that I found you two." My eyes widened a bit. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. I am a miko of the Sunset Shrine."

I bowed in respect and greetings.

'They seem to be nice people and I don't sense anything bad about them.'

"Oh, ah, *coughs* yes, I am Shigemori Sumimura, head of the Sumimura family." He nodded in greeting.

"I am Tokiko Yukimura, head of the Yukimura family. My, aren't you a polite girl. Please excuse our arguments." She smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"So tell me child, why are here? Surely wouldn't come here of all places away from your shrine."

Yukimura-san eyed my abandoned luggage. My smile turned a bit sad.

"Over the year, I had to take care of some stuff that needed my attention, so my grades in school dropped. I have to repeat my last year in middle school in another school since my attendance record is poor. My new school is so far away that I had to get an apartment to near it, but I just know that I can make it this year now that I am done with the thing that had my attention."

'Sort of at least, but they don't need to know that.'

I thought that as determination shone in my eyes and my hands clench in front of me.

They smiled at me before they saw each other and made irritated looks at each other. I looked at my luggage.

"Well, not to be rude or anything, but I got to get to my new apartment. I hope you two have a good day, Yukimura-san, Sumimura-san."

I bowed to each of them. I shouldered by bag and took and my suit case. I turned to them and waved at them and set off, leaving them back to their business. I passed by a girl my age. I smiled and waved then turned back to my route.

I didn't know that once I met them it would be damaging the way I wanted a normal, peaceful life, even if it is kinda boring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX

Yay! XD I hope you'll like it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

This is how my writing will go if anyone gets confused:

"talk" **Change in POV**

'talk' *action* {when speaking or otherwise}

_Flashback _(my opinion)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

Chapter 2: Surprises

**Kagome's POV **(still)

"Ha, finally finished!"

I sighed and laid down on my futon, the only furniture I have other than a table in the living room and dresser. It took me a couple of hours to get my apartment clean from what it once was.

_Flashback a few hours ago_

_I am walking to my apartment complex from my meeting of __Yukimura-san and __Sumimura-san._

'_They are good people even if they fight.'_

_I tug my (big) bags towards the office to pick up my key for my new living space. Once there, I got my key and some kind of warning of some such from the nice female (I am not too sure if it was male or female) receptionist-_

"_Oh my dear, *I paused in my way to the stairs since they don't have an elevators and looked back at her* you might want to be careful when you go in alright" _

_She smiled at me. I returned the smile._

"_Oh don't worry, I'll be careful. If I can take care of my shrine, then I can tackle anything."_

_I puffed in pride and gave the nice woman a warm smile then went back to my track to the door of my new apartment. I didn't see the woman sweat-drop, but smile anyway._

_Once to my door, I opened it with the help of my key and opened the door. I looked inside and closed the door in front of me. I opened it again to see it was still there and yup the hulking mess was still there._

_I looked on in gloom._

'_I guess I know now what she meant. This place is a pigsty!'_

_If you could see it, you would say the same thing, so I am going to describe it to you. Ahem- from what I can see of my new living room is nothing but trash: garbage bags everywhere, food molding in the corner, piles of dirty dishes on both sides of the sink, and EEWW I can see the bathroom from here._

_So I decided to take action. I put my bags down and searched through them to find my apron, hairband, gloves, and a cleaning mask._

_I put them on, making sure they are secure, and putting my bags out of the way. I started with the trash and garbage bags. I lugged them down the stairs to the nearest dumpster. That repeated over and over again still all the garbage and rotting food was gone._

_Then I went next door to ask for cleaning supplies to start on the mold, kitchen, and bathroom. It took some good hours to scrub everything even the dishes. I returned the supplies, thanking the nice neighbor. _

_I got a few 'Welcome to the neighborhood!' gift baskets full of fruit and soaps, which I quickly ate the fruit for dinner since it is now night-time._

_Flashback-end_

I sighed again.

'I'm going to take a bath.' And I did just that knowing that I did a good job of cleaning the nicely large tub with shower head.

*relaxing in water*

'I'm going to need to shop tomorrow for food and other needs.'

I got out when I saw I was turning into a prune. Drying off, I put on blue PJs (like the pink ones she usually wore). I laid down again on my futon to stare at my new room.

The walls were a nice pale gray that I could finally see clean with a deep blue carpet. The carpet needed to be changed, so I went to the receptionist, whose name is Kia, to see if she had anything. Lucky me, I got the carpet she got for her apartment but had second thoughts about it in hers, so I thanked her and put it in my apartment.

I felt my eyes growing heavy, so I obeyed that calling and went to sleep.

The next morning, I put on a pale blue sun dress that goes to my knees and has sleeves that just covers my shoulders with white flats. I grabbed my purse with a woven basket with a list full of supplies I need and went out the door to the market.

I was walking down a slightly busy road to the store when I heard something crash next to me. When a minute went by, I was about to keep walking but with quick reflexes, honed by my adventure in the Sengoku period, I side stepped out of the way from a young man tumbling out of the garbage can.

'Is he okay, but why is he in the garbage can and what is he wearing, is he a baker?' *sweatdrop*

**Yoshi's POV**

I woke this morning groggy from my job protecting Karasumori last night, again. I went to eat breakfast that dad made. After that, I was wake now to make my perfect cake that I have been drawing for weeks now. I made a kekki to make sure that grandpa wouldn't destroy my cake, again!

'I have worked too hard on designing this cake! I will make it!' Determination shone in my eyes like a furious fire. I put on my customary baking outfit and got started.

By the time I was half way into constructing my cake, I heard grandpa's furious yell and then I look to see him smack flat into my barrier. *smirk*

"YOSHMORI! How dare you do this! You shouldn't be making that unsightly creation! You should be **TRAINING** since you're so lazy! You need to get better than that Yukimaru-Girl!"

I could feel a couple of 'tick marks' (you know what they are: it when you're angry that they appear on your head) growing on my head as my temper flared (As usual), so I retaliated.

"NO WAY! I'm not going to just sit back and let you tell me what to do and let you destroy my cake! I'll train on my own time!"

I could practically see the 'tick marks' increase on grandpa's head. The next thing I know is that my cake was destroyed by his kekki and me flying through the air landing on garbage, smelly garbage too. I mourn for a minute for my demolished cake then in my anger; I stood too fast and tumbled out of the abused trash can and hit my head on the ground a bit rough.

"OW!" I clutched my head in pain as I sit up. In that instant, I heard a girls voice full of worry and confusion.

"Are you alright? That looked like a bad fall."

I turned to see a beautiful girl with … blue eyes?

'That's rare to have blue eyes, but it suits her very well.' With my thoughts organized again, I began to stand but got dizzy. I leaned back a bit but with the girl behind me; she caught me before I could fall. I looked at her eyes to see extreme worry.

"I think you should come with me. That might have been worse than it looks."

Without another word, she shouldered a woven basket, that I now see, and took my arm to put around her shoulders. My vision got dizzier as we walked. I barely noticed that we were walking up when I blacked out with one thought.

'What is going on?'

**Kagome's POV**

"Oh dear, he fainted."

I could feel him slump against my shoulder.

'This isn't good. We only got half way up the stairs to my apartment. I got to heal him, fast.'

I moved him to my back to carry him weary of his outfit. Surprisingly, he was just a bit heavier than my yellow backpack when I went on my adventure, so I could lift him with little difficulty.

'It makes me wonder how heavy my backpack was back then." I thought with a sweat-drop. I got to my door and went in. I laid him down gently on my futon and checked his head.

'Oohh, that is a bit bad. It is a good thing I got trained before I left.'

With that sad note, I healed him with my blue miko ki. After that I covered him with my gray blanket. I wrote a note and left to the market at super speed so that I can get back soon to talk to him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

Alright 2nd chapter! I hope you like it! XD Please update!

This is going to be a poll as to who Kagome will be paired up with:

Yoshimori, Masamori, Gen, Sen Kagemiya

I will hope that it is a Gen x Kagome, but it is up to you. Also I think Sen should have a chance don't you? Though, they will come in later chapters.

I will have Yoshimori view Tokine as an older sister, because If they are in the same clan, thus family, I don't think it would be wise to be romantic with those two. Also If there are any other pairs please let me know.

*Note: I have only seen the anime version and I'll be working on the manga on both. Please bear with me. ;)*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting, Properly

**Yoshi's POV**

I slowly opened my sluggish eyes to see a gray ceiling. I sat up, making the gray blanket fall to my lap, and looked around the room. I could see pale gray walls and a soft, plush deep blue carpet under the futon I am sitting on. The only furniture was a low table and a bit large dresser.

I noticed a note with neat hand-writing. I leaned over to pick it up.

It read: _Hi! Please don't panic. You hit your head hard when you tumbled out of the garbage can, so I brought you here to help you. If you find this note, it means that I am out to finish my shopping and I will be back soon to see how you are doing. By the way my name is Kagome Higurashi._

I scratch head around the missing cloth, not feeling any pain. 'Hm, that is particular. I remember hitting my head but where is the pain. Then I heard a door open. I got up and noticed that my apron and cloth that was on my head before was missing but I looked next to me on the ground to see it neatly folded, stacked on top of each other. *sweatdrop*

I got out of the room to see the girl I saw earlier carry groceries into her kitchen. I followed silently to see her set them down and started putting them away as quietly as she could.

'She must think that I am still asleep.' It was a nice thought, but I cleared my throat.

I saw her jump in surprise in the fridge, hitting her head on the inside top.

"Ow, that hurt." She winced when she stood up straight to look at me. She smiled, that was not what I was expected. I dropped a little, half away to falling. I thought she would yell at me for startling her, like Tokine does.

"Oh you're awake. That was a bit surprised, but I am glad you are okay. Would you like to have something to eat, it is a bit after noon?"

"Uh yeah, sure if that isn't too much trouble. Oh, I'm Yoshimori Sumimura but you can call me Yoshi, and thanks for helping me." I gave her a toothy grin.

"Ah well it nothing. I like to help whenever I can." She gave a small smile along with an embarrassed blush. "Go on and sit down at the table. I'll be out in a few minutes; I hope you like sweets."

I heard the last part when I sat down at the low table. I smiled.

A bit later, she came out with a tray of two plates of cake, chocolate and chiffon with strawberries and tea by the looks of it.

"Which one would you like?"

"Uh the strawberry one thanks."

We sat there, enjoying cake. She decided to break the silence.

"Well, as my note said, I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you Yoshi." She smiled and bowed a little. I swallowed a strawberry.

"Nice to meet you, too. So, uh, Thanks again for helping me. I can't feel any pain. I wonder what stuff you used so I could get some for myself too." I smiled at her blush.

"Oh it was nothing, really. I guess it does come in handy when your miko. So, um, how did you get into that trash can?"

I stopped eating when I heard she said that she was a miko. I must have gone blank because she waved a hand in front of my face and said

"Hello~ Earth to Yoshi~. Yoshi this is base, can you hear me, over."

She even did the walky-talky motion with her hands after waving them. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha sorry *calming down* I guess I was surprised that you are a miko. Is it real fact or a hocs, no offense."

She waved it off. "I can understand, but it is a fact. I would be at my shrine, but I had to change schools because of my too many absences and have to repeat a year for my dramatic fall in grades. I am only glad that I was smart enough to skip a grade a year ago, so I'll be in my proper grade instead of a year ahead." She gave a relieved sigh.

"I wonder which school you'll go to because I go to Karasumori Academy. It would be great if we did go to the same school."

She gave a happy and surprised expression. 'She sure does have an expressive face.'

"Well, this is great I'll be going there to for my *pause* 10th grade year!"

'That is a surprise. Then she is in the same up-coming grade a Tokine, so she must be 16 years old. *pout mentally* She is older than me bit a bit shorter than me. That doesn't make any sense! Gah, My head hurts just by thinking it!' *starts rubbing head irritatedly*

(Kagome is, I think, 5'3 or 5'1. I am not sure about Yoshi's height, but he should be taller than her, right?) and (I don't care for MOST misspell words)

**Kagome's POV**

I got worried when Yoshi started to rub his head in pain or he was just mad. I got up and went to where he is sitting and touched his arm, panicking that I said or did something wrong.

He stopped when I touched him lightly and looked at me with charcoal eyes.

"Are you alright? Are you hurting anywhere? Did I do something wrong?"

I couldn't help the worry and concerned tone in my voice. 'Is his head still hurting. I know that I not as good as _her _but I did a good job didn't I?' My eyes dulled a bit at the memory of all comparisons and insults that Inu- NO! I will NOT even think of that-that prick!

I was jolted out of my stupor when Yoshi called my name. 'I guess the roles switched now,' I mused.

I plastered a fake smile to hide my sad thoughts. "Sorry, um, are you okay?"

**Yoshi's POV**

My mind stopped to a blank state when I felt a soft, small hand and my shoulder. I looked at her worried blue eyes and put my hands down.

"Are you alright? Are you hurting anywhere? Did I do something wrong?"

I could hear pure concern and worry in her voice, but then her eyes dulled with haunted pain, loneness, and most of all sadness. It made her look older than what she really is, like the rare day when I listened to history lesson of the young warriors in the Warring Stat Era. The teacher said when the warriors came home, their families described it as a haunted gaze of torture, pain, and intense sadness and that they never the same as before they left.

It looked almost the same in Kagome's eyes. Much sadness and pain like she was there herself. Then her eyes brightened and with it resolve but, still, that sadness was still there.

"Kagome?"

She jumped a little like she was in a daze and she was shocked with electricity, but her eyes cleared, which is good.

She put on a smile, but I can see that it was fake smile to put me at ease. 'I guess I should go along with, for now'

"Sorry, um, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. It is just that you will be the same age as a friend of mine is, but she is taller than me when your shorter than me."

She pouted and playfully slapped my arm.

"Shows the last time I worry over you."

I knew she was teasing with her smile and mischievous glint in her eyes. Then a thought accrued to me and I looked out the window in to the left to view the sunset. I started to panic.

"Ah man, I got to go! I didn't even notice the time! Dang it!"

I started to rush, eating the rest of my cake and tea. I turned to Kagome, a bit of cake still in my mouth.

I muffed out, "Wo-orry, Kago-me! I weed to go! Swee you woon!" (translation: "Sorry Kagome! I need to go! See you soon!")

I was out the door in a puff of smoke, forgetting my apron and cloth. And also leaving a confused Kagome still sitting were I left her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

Sorry for the wait! I need inspiration! (little person in my mind: lame excuse Silversun XD)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Secrets

** Yoshi's POV** (still)

I got home just in time to rush into my robes and grab my small yellow backpack. I avoided grandpa in favor of running to Karasumori to do my job. I saw Madarao fly (I think or is it hover) next to me.

"So Yoshimori, how was your day? You were gone almost all day."

I felt my eyebrow twitch. How he knows things like this is beyond~ me.

"Let's say I went for a flight and made a new friend." He glanced my way when I jumped the gate.

There is no way I am telling him about Kagome. I had a nice time, and I am not going to let him or anyone else mess it up for me.

I caught sight of an ayakashi right off the bat of turning a corner.

I created a blue kekki around it and dispose of it quickly.

"I'm feeling good tonight Madarao! I'll get all of them!"

I ducked an oncoming green kekki aiming for my forehead. I started to laugh and I just had to trip over the next one at my legs. I landed face flat in the dirt, skitting I might add.

"I'm impressed that you were able to dodge the first one, though~ you still got far to go Yoshimori."

I spat dirt from my mouth and turned to my attacker, Tokine along with Hakubi, laughing at my dirt smeared sulking face.

"Oh come on Tokine! You didn't need to go that far."

I jumped up, surprising her and Hakubi.

"Well, no time to mess around! I want to get this over with." 'And get some rest for tomorrows so I can meet Kagome … wait a moment! I don't know where she lives since I was half awake or set up a place to meet with her. Gah I am so~ stupid!'

I sulked and berated myself angrily for my stupidity but got to attention when Madarao hovered near me.

"Yoshimori, an ayakashi is near. Get ready! This one smells powerful."

I glanced around, ignoring Tokine's curious gaze on me. Then out of the ground came a mole the size of a teen's bike and its looks was its body and head was ran over by a truck and with one too many hits with the ugly stick.

Its yellow crooked teeth were shown when it roared and it charged with knife–like claws. The next thing I know is that I can hear Kagome's voice shouting with concern, anger, and authority,

"Yoshi, get down!"

Then a flash of pale blue aura covered arrow was shot at the ayakashi.

When the arrow pierced the mole ayakashi, it turned to ash. I did what Tokine and/or I always did.

"Ten-Kets"

Our staffs created the portal to suck up the remaining ashes. I turned to Kagome to yell at her for being here then I froze at seeing her outfit.

She had her hair in a high ponytail like Tokine and just a bit longer. (Down to her thighs) She had on the traditional miko garbs but where red was, it blue.

She had a silver bracelet with different charms on it that look weapons. Slung over her shoulder is a traditional bow along with a quiver full of arrows. She smiled sadly at the place where the ayakashi once was.

"I guess I am not out of the business yet, but my question is: what are you doing here Yoshi? Do you guard these grounds?"

I caught her eyes. I only nodded, seeing her serious face.

"Who are you and why have you come? How do you know Yoshimori?" Tokine questioned expression serious and wary.

I looked at Tokine and Kagome. I watched Kagome smile a knowing and sad smile.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I came here when I felt a negative demonic aura and though that I could help get rid of its presence when I saw you two," She smiled, "as for knowing Yoshi, well let's just say we happen to _crash_ into each other."

I gave her a grateful look and blushed at mischievous wink. Tokine didn't seem satisfied so she turned to me for confirmation. I nodded, but she was still wary though she was less tense. Then I watched Madarao and Hakubi float over eagerly to her and twirled around her with each of their heads on either side of her shoulders and their ghostly tails wrapped around her waist. Kagome smiled and petted the two mutts' heads.

"Well, it has been a long time since I have seen you Kagome, but it is a pleasant surprise that you like the same after all these years. Oh, how long ago was it since we last met? 500 years or so ago. I mean really that pup, Hakubi, only heard of you when I got to meet you when I was still alive."

I could feel myself fall anime style at that mutt's boasting; I mean, come on. There is no way Kagome could have met that Madarao when he was alive, but I could feel my mind reel at what she said next.

"Oh come on Madarao don't be too hard on him. He is only 100 years or so younger than you and he's doing a good job. Besides if you're here then that mean Yoshi and, please excuse me, the other girl is probably a decedent of Tokimori Hazama." She glanced at us. "Hm, I guess that is why they are here."

"Oh, stop your boasting Madarao. You're just peeved that you are not as young and handsome as me. Besides even if I only herd of her, I am meeting her now - !"

Suddenly they unwound themselves from Kagome, which I am glad for since their conversation is confusing me, and returned my side along with Tokine.

"Yoshi, another ayakashi is around again. Be on the alart but you might be able to see A miko in a bit more action tonight."

He gave me a glance just as the ayakashi emerge and a sutra flew toward it, stabilizing it enough for me and Tokine to destroy it.

I looked at her questionably and a bit mad that she didn't help as much as she did to the first one. She met my gaze with a wiser and playful one of her own.

"You think that I will help you when you need help with your basics so bad?"

'Ack, she knows just by watching'

"Don't be surprised Yoshimori," said Madarao, "She is a trained miko. They were around even before Kekkishi. In fact, I remember correctly, that she helped trained my first master, Tokimori Hazama." He looked to Kagome for confirmation; in return, he got a nod with her saying "well just a little bit" and an embarrassed blush.

That got my mind thinking with a glimse of Tokine's scarred hand and resolution set in.

"Okay, now I have questions for you." Tokine and I said at the same time. Kagome sweat-dropped at their faces: one curious and serious; the other was determination and resolve.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

Ok that is to make up for the missed week and I'll _**probably**_ update more often. Please review! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Hi sorry I didn't update last weekend! Anyway here is the poll so far (by the way if I don't post the poll, it means that the votes are the same as the previous chapter ;P ) -

Yoshimori: 1

Masamori: 0

Gen: 0

Sen Kagemiya: 0

Chapter 5: Lessons

**Yoshi's POV**

I slowly woke up from my alarm clock just enough to shut it off but when I looked at the note, I made last night so I wouldn't forget, I sprang out of my futon with excitement. I hopped around trying to put on my sweat pant to get to the kitchen for a head start on breakfast.

I sat down as dad laid the traditional breakfast and started to wolf down my portion so I can get going to see Kagome. I stopped momentarily when dad said something.

"Uh Yoshimori are you going somewhere because you might need a shirt."

I choked on my food as I saw that, indeed, I didn't have my shirt on. I gulped down my tea and finished eating so I ran to my room to put on a white t-shirt.

"Thanks dad!"

With that said, I was out the door before grandpa could even yell at me. I forgot to through away the note I had on my alarm clock.

'I hope that grandpa doesn't find it!'

Note: _Wake up! You have training you agreed to last night by Kagome! So WAKE UP! Training starts at 9!_

Clock: **8:00**

Time to get to meeting place: **30 minutes **(something he didn't think of 'til now)

I ran to the park in the thickest part of the woods where a clearing was, a little early from the meeting time but I saw Kagome on the ground Indian style, looking to be meditating.

I stopped just a foot from her and collapsed on the ground heaving breaths of air with my eyes closed. I heard a giggle so I cracked an eye open to see her walking, more like gliding, towards me with a smile.

I sat up, regaining my breath, and grinned in returned. I heard a rustle nearby, so I turned to see Tokine enter the clearing, looking a bit breezy.

"You know that it is ok to be a few minutes late so you wouldn't have to rush all the way here."

I looked at her with an expression that probably said 'YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!' for she started laughing at me.

*pout* "Kagome!"

"Sorry sorry but I was too funny! *giggle* Anyway since we are here, tell me what you two have learned already and your strong/weak points are."

Tokine- "the basics I have mastered along with speed and accuracy. My –"

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to say out loud your weak points. Just whisper it as quietly as you can to me." *apologetic smile*

Tokine nodded understandingly and whispered it to Kagome's ear. Kagome nodded then turned to me.

*gulp* "uh I have mastered most of my basics and uh my strong points are strength and speed."

I walked up to her and whispered to her, "my weak points are accuracy, focus and uh coordination, I think."

She nodded and smiled. I stepped back.

**Kagome's POV**

'Hm, let's see what I can do …' my mind swarmed with ideas for training but the premonition is that they need to be trained separately.

"Well, all I can say is that I need to train you guys separately. It will be more protonate if we work out a schedule to fit our needs but for now we will stretch and go over the basics."

Tokine nodded but Yoshi … was giving a temper tantrum *sweatdrop*

"WHAT!? Why do we need to do that when we already know them! Come on Kagome!"

I regarded him for a minute. 'His temper almost reminds me of _him._' It was a sad thought but 'I can handle _him_; I can handle a temper tantrum.'

I sighed "Yoshimori," He stopped pouting and huffing, " you need to understand that the basics are just that, basics. Without them, you wouldn't have the higher level skills. All in all, if you master the basics more fluidly then you can do anything in regards of learning the higher skills."

I stared at him with an even and knowing gaze as he lets what I said sink in.

After of him mulling it over for a couple minutes, "Alright, what do we need to do?"

I smiled at him. "Alright, stretches first! If you don't become flexible, then in some cases, you won't come out of some tight spots."

That is how we started our training. I helped Yoshi more than I did Tokine, but I still helped her when she had her rough spots in the routines I gave each of them.

At the end, they were meditating. Each time they moved or fidgeted, I whacked them with a stick I saw laying on the ground not too far from me. On the first time I did whack them the complained, Yoshi was just a little louder.

_Flashback_

_I circled Yoshi and Tokine while they were sitting criss-cross, meditating, with focused and narrowed eyes. I stopped circling and stood behind them. I saw Yoshi AND Tokine faces' twitch when the wind blew their bangs in their faces._

_*WHACK* *WHACK*_

"_AAHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KAGOME!?" Yoshi screamed after I hit him in the small spot on his back._

"_aahh that hurt." Mumbled Tokine._

_They both started to reach for their backs to rub it sooth it but I whacked them again, on their hands. They cried out in alarm._

_I sighed, "You two need to learn how to __**NOT**_ _to portray what you feel and be non-reactant. It won't help if the ayakashi can read your emotions, it will only get yourself and other hurt."_

"_But how are we supposed to do that! It is not like it we can just shut off our emotions!" *crosses arms* *Huff*_

_I gave him a sad but deadpan look. "I didn't say to shut off your emotions. I said not to show them."_

_I got a puzzled stare from him and Tokine._

"_You see, what I am trying to teach you guys are to be calm, focused, and relaxed. Not to a point that you sleep but to a point where you don't need to move. Focus on your surroundings, listen, and don't think. If you don't think, you can focus but in times when you are calm and focused on your surroundings that you can think more clearly on your next move against your enemy."_

_Tokine- "Oh I sorry, I can only understand part of what you said."_

_Yoshi- "What?"_

"_Long story short: Don't move and don't think. Focus on all your other senses instead of always being dependent on your sight. Focus on your surroundings and depict what is going on without your eyesight. Okay?"_

"_Alright, I get it now. Why didn't you say so earlier?"_

"_Okay, let's try again."_

_Flashback end_

Alright guys, I would say it is 4 in the afternoon. Let's call it a day."

They both gave relieved groans and stretched standing form their position

I smiled at them. Then a thought hit me.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We need to organize a schedule to see how training will go."

I went to get a piece of paper and a pen for my forgotten bag under a tree.

"Oh, that's right. Well let's see, today is Monday so how about like this?"

She drew in the dirt, with a nearby stick, a chart of the days:

Monday: both (Tokine & Yoshimori)

Tuesday: Yoshimori

Wednesday: Tokine

Thursday: Yoshimori

Friday: Tokine

Saturday & Sunday: days off

Time: 9 am to 4 pm

Yoshi and I looked at it. I nodded in approval so did Yoshi.

I wrote down our schedule. "Alright, today's training is done. Shall we walk around for a bit or head home and take a bath because I don't know about you two, but … I want a bath!"

We glanced at our clothes: dirty, sweaty, and *Yoshi- sniff sniff* stinky.

"Home" we decided.

"Alright!"

I just got out of my bath and ate some dinner. I lay sprawled on my plush futon, feeling tired. My eyes were droopy and my last thought was 'I wonder how sore they are?' (they- Tokine and Yoshi)

_Meanwhile at said people's homes_

Yoshi- "Alright, I'm off!" "You better beat that Yukimora girl tonight, YOSHIMORI!" "Well, be careful now Yoshimori and be safe." "See ya later Yoshi!" (For those are consumed here is the order of what and who the people said/are: After Yoshi is Grandpa, 'dad', and his little brother {I can't remember his name})

At Karasumori Site

"Ugh I am so **sore**" *moans in pain*

"You can say that again. I wonder if this is going to affect our job."

Just then Madarao and Hakubi smelt an ayakashi.

'This is going to be a long~ night.' Both of us thought and got to work.

The good thing is that, besides being sore, it was done more quickly than before.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

There you go! Hope you like it and~ REVIEW! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Hi I AM SO~ SORRY! TT_TT

I had writers block so I couldn't write anything during the weekday to make up for last weekend! I am so sorry! Please forgive me *bows very low*

Well here are the polls so far:

Yoshimori: 1

Masamori: 0

Gen: 1

Sen Kagemiya: 0

Chapter 6: School!

**Kagome's POV**

_Monday morning_

I walked over to my alarm clock to turn it off. The reason for me to be awake before the alarm clock is the sun. When it is up, I am up.

I changed out of sweats when I was exercising. I got into my new uniform. It is similar to my old one but where it was green it was light purple and the scarf is blue. I put on thigh length shorts under (the same length) my skirt.

I went to the kitchen to grab the binto I made just moments before hand and out the door I went.

I took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. Not as clean as the Feudal Area, but clean none the less. If you are wondering on why I am walking so early in the morning it is because even if I moved to be closer to school, it is still a long way to go, but I don't mind.

What I do mind are all the stares I am getting from the other students. I just walked into the school ground and I am immediately the center of attention. I can feel a twitch in my brow already.

**Normal POV (from a few minutes before)**

Everyone slowly stopped talking when the most beautiful human, besides Tokine, walked across the school yard.

She had raven hair with the right light it was tinted midnight blue that cascades down her back to her knees (her hair grows _really_ fast) in soft curls. Her bangs gently caress her half lidded cerulean blue-gray eyes and cover her elegant eyebrows. The school female uniform molded to her cures precisely but not too much as to tease for the imagination. She walked with grace, like a proud cat, but also with humbleness.

Almost all the guy within seeing vicinity was practically drooling over her and girls worshiping, envying, and also hating the ground she walked on, for a beauty beyond their reach, on a distance were they stood, of course.

"KAGOME!" came a shout, familiar and unfamiliar to the students. They looked to the source of the shout to see Yoshimori Sumimura with Tokine Yukimura waving at the beauty now dubbed 'Kagome'.

Kagome turned to them and gave them a bright smile that melted all the boys to blushing goo, except for Yoshi, and greeted them warmly.

"Yoshi! Tokine! Good morning!" she waved at them good heartedly. Many of the boys were glaring death at Yoshi.

Here are some of their thoughts:

'How the _hell_ did Yoshi find a girl like that!?'

'What is going on?! Should I pursue to the new beauty or keep my faith to princesses Tokine? Or both?'

That conducts the thoughts of hormonal boys.

**Yoshi's POV**

A shiver ran down my back when Kagome greeted us back. I could feel the glares on the back of my head, but I ignored the feeling when Kagome came close and walking beside me to class.

"So, Tokine, do you think that we could be in same class? I want to know! May I see your schedule?"

I chuckled at her bright puppy dog eyes. (0.o wow rare mature moment) 'If she were to use that on me … then I would be able to refuse any of her requests … ever.'

That thought unsettled me a bit, but I don't mind in the least. I glanced at Kagome and Tokin with a warm smile. I saw Tokine give up on the infamous puppy dog eyes Kagome shot her.

We trained all the rest of the summer with Kagome, thus getting closer. Tokine and I did improve and I don't feel as sore as when we began.

"Yatta! Tokine, we have classes together! Isn't this great!" Kagome shot us her bright smile. I nearly melted in its glory. I was so sweet and honest. Then her eyes turned to me in a challenge.

I knew that look well, so I shot her the same look. "I'll race ya to get coffee milk!" and the race commenced, leaving Tokine in nonexistent dust.

We ran neck and neck, dodging people on the way to the stand (increases agility and reflexes). Then at the last moment … I tripped. Yup, you read right. I tripped over SMALL feet and I landed face first on the ground.

I stayed that way, hearing snickers and light foot falls. I looked up at Kagome with coffee milk in hand and the other behind her back, looking innocent.

"Kagome~!" I whined, but this is Kagome.

She smiled with mirth in her eyes. I was silently glad that the age old sadness, that she still had not told me about, had left a little. Progress complete. Goal: not there yet.

She giggled and I sat up with a look that said 'you cheated'.

"Oh don't look at me like that Yoshi. You should know by now to ALWAYS keep your senses open in case that _someone else_ could do that to you."

I caught on to her concealed lesson. She then swatted down in front of me moving her hidden arm to show two carteens of coffee milk and placed them in hands. I did crocodile tears of joy.

"Thanks Kagome" I gave her a bright toothy grin, which she returned with a soft smile of her own. At that moment the intercom announced that the bell was about to ring in 10 minutes.

Kagome squeaked and stood looking at her schedule and taking off towards her class. I also ran towards my new classroom.

'I am surprised that I am even here with my grades.' I mused, as I fell asleep on my customary pillow.

**Kagome's POV**

I got to my seat just as the bell rang. I sighed in relief and looked around to see if I can find Tokine. Unfortunately, I couldn't.

I looked at my new teacher, middle age female with short brown hair and eyes.

"Alright class let's start off with introducing ourselves. Start with your name, likes, dislikes, and your goal in life."

And so on and so forth 'til it came to my turn. I breathed deeply to calm my nerves and stood up from my seat as fluidly as possibly.

I gave a sweet bright smile. "Hello I am Kagome Higurashi. My likes are my friends and sweets. My dislikes are bullies and dishonesty. My goal is to do my best for my loved ones."

I sat down, not noticing all the boy shoving pieces of paper in their bags that were written suspiciously like _'Kagome's likes/dislikes….'_

The rest of classes were just the same but some were better with the familiar face of Tokine. By the end of the day, it was full of chatter and goodbyes.

I walked home after saying goodbye to Yoshi and Tokine. When I got home, I had one thought circulating around my mind.

'Today was a good day. I wonder how the rest of the year will be?'

I fell asleep with such thoughts.

Sorry again but hopefully I will think of something for tomorrow.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

I am _so sorry_ this isn't a chapter! *bows head in shame*

I am working some chapters, but my imagination ran low, so I am going to put this story on **PAUSE**. (I know there is another term for it but I CAN'T REMEMBER IT! TT^TT)

Please be patient, I _**WILL**_ update as soon as I can! (the latest will be 2 months, least is, I think, about a week)

Please be patient and I'll be back soon! *waves goodbye with a sack on a stick, walking away w/tears in my eyes*


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys _sorry_ for the long delay!

Pairing poll:

Yoshimori: 1

Gen: 1

Masamori: 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7: Help?!

On one fine evening when the sky is orange, The Yukimura's have a guest from the _Shadow Organization_. Their guest was a pretty demon tamer whose name is Yomi Kasuga. Supposedly she is there to check up on things going on in the Karasumori Site and its Kekkaishi.

**Kagome's POV**

'Ugh, even if I redo a year, I STILL don't understand math! Grr'

*sigh* I looked over to where I heard a sigh and saw Tokine 'Hm, she has been sighing all morning. I wonder what's going on.'

I scribbled a note and passed it to Yokine. I glanced to see her read it and smiled. She smiled at me and did a note to me.

Note: _I'm fine~. I just got something on my mind. Do you think …. We can talk about it later?_

I smiled and nodded to her. After school I walked with Tokine and Yoshi in silence until Tokine asked something,

"Say, Yoshimori, how is your mother doing these days?"

Startled, Yoshi asked "Hey, what's with the interest all of a sudden?"

"…"

"…" 'I feel so awkward with them talking about family matters. I think they forgot that I am here!' *pout*

He glanced at her, looked to the side, then forward. "I don't know. She comes home occasionally but she doesn't stay for long. *hand behind head, looks to side* I heard that she is working as a Kekkiashi somewhere far, but that's about it."

"Oh, well, she is a great Kekkiashi. Though it's strange how she kept turning down work from the _Shadow Organization_."

'Shadow Organization? I've never heard of such. Oh well I am not that much up-to-date on things anyway.' *shrug*

"Yeah, I … guess." *put hand down*

We walked for a while in silence. And I just noticed that my footsteps don't make a sound I couldn't hear my uniform rustle.

*sweatdrop* 'No wonder they forgot me. I must that stealth training so ingrained in me that I do it unconsciously.'

I walked with heavier footfalls startling my companions. I laughed when they turned to me.

"Oh come on guys you seriously forgot me when I was right behind you?" I mocked a sad expression.

Yoshi started freaking out and Tokine had a sheepish and guilty expression. I chuckled.

"Don't worry guys. I mean, that just means more training on your part." I watched them stiffen and walk in jerky movements with what I _suppose_ is a poker face.

"Hehehe-hahahaha oh come on guys, it's not that bad. I gave you two the watered-down version of what _**I **_had to go through. Hey! Just be glad or I could bump up the training level if you want~?" I said when I saw their disbelieving faces. They quickly shook their head 'no'.

"Ah oh well, I guess we can go slowly but be prepared the next phase of training is in a week. So get as relaxed as you need until then!" I smiled at them when I saw them stiffen even more. They looked like walking statues, so I laughed.

"Hey stop laughing, it isn't funny!" I watched Yoshi pout. I just smiled more.

After a while, Yoshi went home. I walked with Tokine to her house and I noticed that there was a pair of shoes at their front door. I nudged Tokine to notice the shoes as well.

Later on we met a member of this _Shadow Organization_. Her name is Yomi Kasuga. She is nice but I can feel something in her aura that makes me uneasy. I was a dark emotion, but it a small spot that I hope doesn't grow.

We talked for a while and I got uncomfortable when they started talking about Tokine's dad. He sounded like a wonderful father. A lone thought past through my mind with sadness, 'I wish I could remember my father.'

After a while, I was with Tokine talking about what was wrong. Apparently her father died too when she was young. I can understand that she misses him. So I am going to support her for tonight.

"Hey, Tokine?" I asked while we were doing homework for the time being until sun down.

"Yeah what's up? You need help with your math again?" She smiled teasingly. I blushed with embarrassment.

"Hey! I'm getting better, I think …? Anyway you think I can go with you to help out, since your head will probably be in the air."

I smiled knowingly. She hesitated but nodded with a small smile.

I went to my apartment to put on my miko garb, bracelet, and tied my hair in a fish tail braid. When I got there Tokine and Yoshi were some-what talking and Yoshi was pulling out a blue container when we sensed a demonic presence.

"Hi Yoshi, Madarao, Hakubi. How you on this fine evening?" I asked while running with them. I had to keep my pace so I won't out run them. It would probably hurt their pride. *mental sigh*

"Oh Kagome! It's an honor to have you with us tonight-"

"Hey, she was talking to me, Madarao. So you can just keep sniffing for the ayakashi." *sweatdrop*

"Hakubi, I was talking to both of you. Anyway the demon energy vanishes along with its aura but someone else is here, and I know who."

We stopped at a cluster of trees just when Yomi fell out of a tree.

I wasn't surprised, but Tokine was. "Ms. Kasuga? What on earth are _you_ doing here?"

She then started spouting off nonsense. I couldn't understand a word of it. Yoshi must have understood it though.

"You just blew your cover."

Yomi kneeled down looking depressed.

"It's uh its uh top secret mission."

"Do you know this person?" Yoshi turned to us.

"Yeah, the _Shadow Organization_ sent her and she is staying at my house."

I looked to her and asked, "Um excuse me, di you cause that weird vibe?" Yomi started standing up and faced us with her hand hovering over her mouth. "Why yes as a matter a fact I did. I'm sorry. It was my power that caused the- ah *turn and kneel* oh no I almost told them about my powers were. Have never ever reveal my power. What am I doing!"

She went depressed again and started … weeping? We all sweatdropped.

She stood up and walked a bit to Yoshi with a small flush to her cheeks. 'Well, that was a quick recovery.' *sweatdrop*

"By the way, you there! Are you Masamori little brother?"

'Masamori? Hm interesting.' I watched Yoshi grunt and look away. "Yeah"

"Oh, I knew it! My name is Yomi Kasuga. It's an honor." *bow*

Yoshi introduced himself with a small bow as well.

"Well, I hope you can keep this a secret between us about me being here and investigating, _right_!" She leaned in put on a bit of a scary face. I guess you can say we 'hm'ed an agreement.

She smiled and asked, "Any way since all of you are here, would you guys like some tea?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I am sorry again for the wait. So what will happen in the next chapter? You will just need to stick around until next weekend to find out! ;P Please review!


End file.
